Love's Unexpected Journey
by jamierubinstein
Summary: A little twist on cannon. Natalia knows what she wants, Olivia not so much!
1. Chapter 1

Love's Unexpected Journey part 1

rated M

I own nothing and expect even less

Olivia is sitting at the bar in Towers. She was on her fourth or fifth martini. She'd lost count. All she really knew was that it wouldn't be her last. She just heard that Jeffery O'Neil was found dead in his home. Reva came in the house after taking Collin to the park. She found him in the living room with a spear sticking out of his chest.

On one hand, she is very sad that her friend and the father of her oldest child was dead. On the other hand, she was thrilled that her rapist came to an untimely and hopefully painful death. The opposing emotions are what brought her to where she was now.

"Hey Olivia, do you mind if I join you?" Olivia looked up to see her assistant, Natalia Rivera, pulling out the barstool next to her.

Olivia looked Natalia up and down. It wasn't often Olivia got to see Natalia in baggy jeans and a white men's dress shirt. She looked so sexy. But then again Natalia always looked sexy. It didn't matter how she was dressed. It was a shame Natalia was such a goodie goodie. They could have such fun together if Natalia would just loosen up.

"Of course you can sit down, but only if you promise not to tell me I need to slow down or stop drinking all together, because I can tell you right now, that is not going to happen." Natalia waved over the bartender and ordered a rum and coke for herself and another dirty martini for Olivia.

"I'll shake on that if you agree to the same thing. I plan on drinking until I'm not sure what my name is." Natalia stuck out her hand for Olivia to shake. Olivia was already feeling pretty good; she was happy to have a friend to go on a bender with. She was just surprised it was Mary Poppins that would be joining her.

The bartender brought over the drinks and Natalia drank hers in three swallows and ordered another one. Olivia was impressed. She didn't think Poppins had it in her. Olivia raised her glass in a toast to Natalia and downed the rest. Then she started on the one Natalia had gotten her. Natalia lightly licked her lips and winked at Olivia. Then she curtsied.

The two women sat side by side for over two hours. Olivia told Natalia what had happened to Jeffrey. She didn't go into detail about her warring emotions. Olivia wasn't really sure, but she thought that Natalia had caught up and passed her in the number of drinks. Olivia was amazed at how much she was enjoying the way Natalia was flirting with her. She also noticed that the bartender wasn't looking over their way anymore and they hadn't gotten their last round.

"I think it's time to leave. We're not being served anymore." Natalia turned to look for the bartender. She found her on the other side of the bar wiping down the counter. Natalia was really enjoying her time with Olivia. She definitely didn't want it to end. It wasn't often that she got Olivia's full attention. They had been flirting with each other the whole time they where sitting there. She had reached out and touched Olivia on the arm and her thigh several times. Olivia hadn't pulled away or looked at her strangely. Natalia decided to go for broke and ask Olivia to come back to her room with her.

"I think you're right Olivia. I rented a room here for the weekend. Why don't we go there? We can be more comfortable." Olivia raised an eyebrow at Natalia. Natalia's eyes went back and forth between Olivia's eyes and her lips.

Olivia was flustered by the blatant desire she saw in Natalia's eyes. She felt it deep inside. She tried to get some control back by changing the focus back onto Natalia. "If you were going to rent a room somewhere, why here and not the Beacon?" Natalia knew what Olivia was doing. It caused a lopsided grin to appear on her face.

"I always imagined staying here when I really wanted to let loose. I wouldn't want to give everyone a reason to stop calling me Saint Natalia or Mary Poppins. Then they would think they had a reason for all those disapproving looks-like anyone has the right to approve or disapprove of my choices." Natalia shook her head to get herself off that train of thought.

Natalia put her hand out for Olivia to take. "Come on. Let's go to my room. You can tell me why Jeffrey being killed has you drinking like this and I'll tell you why I am." Natalia had no intention of doing much talking as they headed to the elevators.

Olivia realized that they were holding hands in public. She quickly withdrew her hand from Natalia's, but continued to follow her to the elevators. It was very obvious to Olivia what was about to happen. She knew without a doubt she wanted it. She also knew neither of them were anywhere near as drunk as they should be.

Olivia tried to lighten the mood. She had let herself be picked up in a bar many times. This was the first time by a woman. She was very turned on, but very nervous too. "So you know everyone calls you that huh?" She smirked. Natalia got a smile on her face.

"I do, I do. I guess when you go to church on a regular basis and you don't swear a lot, you're raised to sainthood. You call me Mary Poppins because I'm not sarcastic and mean like you." Olivia tried to disagree, but Natalia just laughed her off.

The elevator doors opened and they walked in. The doors closed and they were alone. Natalia leaned in very close to Olivia. She whispered in her ear. "You and I are very much alike, Olivia. You just don't know me as well as you could. Let's go to my room and get to know each other better." Natalia didn't know where her courage was coming from, but she didn't stop herself from running the tip of her tongue all around the shell of Olivia's ear. She was very pleased with herself when she felt Olivia shudder.

"There is one thing I should warn you about-the fact that when I'm like this, I am brutally honest. I lose even the little white lie filter. So later, don't ask me if your jeans make your ass look big and expect anything but the truth." Olivia turned and tried to get a look at her own ass. Natalia raised an eyebrow and gave Olivia's ass a good once over.

"Not to worry Liv, those jeans make your ass look absolutely edible." Olivia was a little surprised at that, and to be truthful, everything that had happened after Natalia sat down next to her this afternoon, but really, she didn't know why. She had noticed Natalia checking her out long before today. She had the feeling that Natalia was into her. Olivia could always tell when someone was into her. She had just been surprised that it was Mary Poppins and had dismissed it out of her mind. Clearly that had been a mistake.

The elevator stopped on Natalia's floor and Natalia led the way to her room. Olivia was intrigued to find that Natalia had rented a suite. It had been a long time since Olivia had been in one of Tower's rooms. She took a good look around and was pleased that the Beacon's suites were still nicer then this.

"You know what? Why don't you bring the receipt for this room into the Beacon on Monday and I'll reimburse you. This was a good idea. I haven't been in one of these rooms since before I got sick. That's at least two years. It's good to know what the competition is up to." Natalia was busy putting her purse down and getting a bottle of rum opened. She poured some of it into two glasses. She didn't want to lose her buzz or her courage.

"Ok, but that's not necessary. I came here for the anonymity. Here's your drink. I'm just going to change out of these clothes and relax. You want something to borrow so you can be more comfortable?" Natalia handed Olivia her drink. She leaned in and gently brushed her lips across Olivia's and then headed for the bedroom. Olivia swallowed down the rum in one gulp. This was definitely going to happen. Olivia felt her nipples tighten at that thought. This was a side of Natalia she had never imagined before. She refilled her glass and sat down on the couch.

Natalia came out of the bedroom in a deep plum satin floor length kimono. It flowed around her legs in the most delightful way. Olivia couldn't take her eyes off this vision in plum. Natalia moved over to the table and refilled her glass with rum. She tossed the soft terrycloth robe that she was carrying at Olivia. Natalia took a long pull off her drink. She refilled her glass and picked up the bottle. She moved over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end from Olivia. Olivia was kind of shocked by the fact that Natalia was letting her know that she had nothing on under the kimono. Her nipples didn't just tighten this time, they got rock hard.

From the moment Natalia walked out of the bedroom, she was very aware of Olivia's eyes following her every move. She waited patiently for what Olivia's response was going to be. Natalia sat down on the couch and let the robe fall casually open, not letting Olivia really see anything, but letting her know she naked under the kimono. Natalia smiled as she watched Olivia's nipples pebble. Natalia hadn't been sure if Olivia wanted more, when they were in the bar. Olivia was always willing to flirt. Natalia's hopes were high when Olivia agreed to come to her room, but getting this response was just what she wanted. Olivia Spencer would soon be her lover.

Natalia shifted her hips toward Olivia, just slightly, giving Olivia a better look at her thighs. She wondered if Olivia would look away. Natalia watched Olivia's eyes get darker in color; she definitely didn't look away.

"Do you see something you like?" Natalia's voice was soft and sultry. Olivia felt like she was in a trance. She watched as Natalia moved closer to her on the couch. Natalia's eyes were full of lust. It was what Olivia was used to seeing in men's eyes, but there was something else too. Something she had never seen before. The first word that came to mind was tenderness, but it was deeper then that.

Natalia moved closer still. She was waiting for Olivia to either say something or stop her. Olivia did neither. Natalia moved her hands to each side of Olivia's face. She dipped her head and brushed her lips against Olivia's. It took a moment but Olivia returned the kiss. Natalia took that as consent to move forward.

Olivia could not believe what was happening. Mary Poppins was kissing her. Mary's lips were incredibly soft. She definitely wanted more. She eagerly started to kiss back.

Natalia traced Olivia's beautiful bottom lip with the tip of her tongue. Olivia moaned and opened her lips inviting Natalia in. Natalia pushed her tongue inside Olivia's mouth and pushed her body down on top of Olivia. Olivia responded by wrapping her arms around Natalia; her hands finding Natalia's bottom and pulling her closer. Feeling Olivia's hands on her behind turned Natalia's blood to fire.

Olivia heard and felt Natalia growl. Natalia moved her hands from where she had them buried in Olivia's hair. They traveled down her neck, over her shoulder, down her arms to the hem of Olivia's top. Natalia slipped under the hem and found soft warm skin on top of supple muscles. Her fingertips were tingling as she moved higher. She had a definite destination in mind. She needed to feel the breasts that had been taunting her for months. Olivia felt another growl when Natalia reached her destination.

Olivia stopped trying to keep up with Natalia. She just relaxed and let Natalia have her way. Natalia quickly got Olivia's top off and her bra. Natalia wanted her mouth everywhere. She wanted her tongue in that cleavage that she had spent so much time thinking about. Natalia was enthralled with how good Olivia's skin tasted.

Natalia's mouth seemed to be everywhere at once. Her hands were soft and gentle; her fingers probing everywhere. They were touching wherever her mouth wasn't. Natalia was making love to Olivia's whole body. Her lips stopped at pulse points where she sucked and nibbled. She was very careful not to leave a mark. Her lips went everywhere but her nipples. They were the prize she had to work for.

When her mouth reached the waistband of Olivia's jeans, Natalia started working on the button and fly with her hands. Her mouth continued to taste as much of Olivia's skin as possible. She slowly pulled Olivia's jeans off. Her eyes taking in every inch of new skin being revealed. The aroma of Olivia's arousal filled her senses. It was completely intoxicating. Natalia started at Olivia's toes on her left leg and slowly, ever so slowly, worked her way up the outside of Olivia's leg. Natalia worked her way back up to those beautiful, sexy breasts. This time she gave into her desire. She licked and nibbled all around the areola. She could hear the change in Olivia's breathing and knew she was relaxing and enjoying what was happening.

They both moaned when Natalia's fingers found Olivia's warm wet folds and her lips finally pulled a nipple into her mouth. Natalia let her fingers roam around Olivia's center. It felt the same as when she touched herself, but it was completely different. She had no idea what she was supposed to be doing. She went to the spots she knew felt good to her. She watched and listened to Olivia's every movement. Olivia's hand went behind Natalia's head to hold her place at her breast. Olivia started to pump and grind her hips into Natalia's fingers. Natalia was pleased that she had found a good spot.

Olivia couldn't believe how good it all felt. No one had ever taken this much time with her. With all the men she had ever been with, it had always been a fast play with her breasts and then they were ready to fuck. Natalia had been kissing her for what seemed like forever and she hadn't even touched her nipples. It was all so much more erotic than anything she had ever experienced before. It was even better than the few fantasies she had of Natalia.

It was time to stop lying to herself. She had wanted this with Natalia for a while now. Who knew-so did Mary Poppins. She stopped thinking when Natalia sucked a nipple into her warm wet mouth and fingers slid close to where Olivia wanted them. She heard someone moan. She couldn't tell which of them had done it. She just knew she needed more. She groaned when Natalia switched to the other nipple. Olivia could feel the burning start deep, deep in her core. She wanted Natalia inside. The only word she could think of was "More" and it came out as a whispered plea. Natalia wasted no time fulfilling that plea. She left her thumb on Olivia's hard nub and entered Olivia with two fingers. Natalia started to pump as deep as she could get.

Olivia wrapped her legs around Natalia's body. This made it much easier to thrust her hips and grind down on Natalia's hand. Olivia's world turned upside down-feeling Natalia so deep inside her. It felt better then anything she had ever done before. She couldn't control the deep groans from passing her lips. She was so close. She could feel the fire in her blood growing stronger with every thrust of Natalia's fingers. She knew this was going to be more intense than anything had ever been before.

Natalia was thrilled when she could feel Olivia's walls start to contract around her fingers. She knew this meant that Olivia was getting close. She increased the pressure of her thumb on Olivia's nub and kept up the pace of her thrusting. When Olivia's breathing changed Natalia kissed her way up Olivia's chest to her neck and sucked Olivia's earlobe into her mouth. As Olivia fell over the edge, Natalia whispered softly into her ear.

"I love you Olivia Spencer. I have loved you for a very long time." Natalia was sure Olivia was too far gone to understand what she was saying. It felt wonderful to finally say it out loud. She kept up her thrusting to help Olivia crest for as long as possible.

Olivia was sure her head was going to explode. She was having trouble catching her breath. When she felt Natalia's warm breath caress her ear, it sent her crashing into the abyss. She could have sworn she heard Natalia tell her that she loved her just as the first wave crashed over her.

Olivia felt safe and very cared for as she recovered, wrapped in Natalia's arms. Her arms were strong and her hands were soothing on her back. Olivia could smell their combined arousal. All she wanted to do now was make Natalia scream out her name. Olivia let her hands start to roam under the satin kimono.

Natalia was very pleased when she felt Olivia's hands start to roam over her body. She spread her arms to allow Olivia to remove the satin kimono. She moaned and her hips bucked on their own when she felt Olivia take a nipple into her mouth. Olivia tried to flip Natalia over onto her back, but Natalia rolled towards Olivia and straddled her.

"It's better for your heart if I'm on top." Natalia lowered herself down onto Olivia's stomach and started to grind down. She was rubbing all of her arousal on Olivia and it felt amazing.

"How can you be this wet? I haven't really touched you yet." Olivia moved her hand to Natalia's center and slipped her fingers deep into Natalia's folds. Natalia groaned and ground down harder onto Olivia's hand. Olivia slid around Natalia's opening. She was so wet, so relaxed, so ready to be fucked. Olivia entered her with two fingers. She slipped in so easily that on the next thrust she added a third finger. Natalia threw her head back as she started to ride Olivia's hand.

Olivia was enthralled by the sight before her. Natalia's beautiful body bouncing just for her. Natalia started moaning from a place deep inside her. There was a look of complete rapture on her face as she rode Olivia's hand. Olivia felt Natalia's inner walls start to pulse around her fingers. Her moaning got deeper and her hips started to jerk.

"Oh my god Olivia," was all Natalia said as her body started to convulse and liquid started poured out of her center. Natalia came hard all over Olivia. Natalia leaned down and captured Olivia's mouth in a kiss. Natalia started to just grind on Olivia's tummy. It was all so erotic that it caused Natalia to fall over the edge again. Olivia just held on; making sure Natalia was safe, kissing Natalia as deeply as she could. Olivia had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Natalia stretched out on top of Olivia. She was enjoying the sensation of rubbing her essence into Olivia's tummy.

When Natalia was sure her legs could hold her,she stood up. She reached out for Olivia's hand. She helped Olivia stand up. She refilled both their glasses and grabbed a new bottle of rum. She handed Olivia her glass, took her hand and led her to the bedroom.

By the time the second bottle of rum was empty, they had been making love for hours. Each time they touched each other it was a new experience. Olivia had never felt this way before. She wasn't vying for position or power. Natalia had nothing that Olivia wanted or thought she needed.

Natalia took Olivia over the edge repeatedly. Each time Olivia was at the height of pleasure, Natalia told her that she loved her. Olivia knew it was true; not because Natalia said drinking made her tell the truth. It was in the way Natalia looked at her-the way she touched her. If Olivia was going to be honest with herself, she knew that she was in love with Natalia. She had known it for almost a year now. But how could this work out? She needed to sleep; she couldn't think straight anymore. That thought made her smile. Here she was laying in bed with a naked woman wrapped around her naked body and she had never felt this sated in her life. Something was bothering her, but she was too tired to try and figure out what it was.

The bright sun light shinning on Natalia's face was what woke her up. She would have rolled over and gone blissfully back to sleep if it wasn't for her bladder screaming at her to be emptied. Natalia tried to sit up. The pain in her head was the worst she had ever felt. Everything started to spin. Somehow Natalia was able to grab the trashcan next to the bed and empty her stomach into it. It didn't take long. The only thing she had in her stomach was the rum.

When she was able to open her eyes again, she realized she was alone. Natalia was sad, but she wasn't really all that surprised. She had hoped Olivia wouldn't panic and run off as soon as she could. But after all the time they spent together, first when Natalia had somehow ended up taking care of Olivia after the transplant and now every day as her assistant, Natalia knew Olivia was just being Olivia. Natalia gathered all her strength and was able to get up off the bed and stagger to the bathroom. She emptied her bladder and got in the shower. She noticed that everything was still damp. Olivia couldn't have been gone long.

Olivia was sitting at the counter at Company. It was the only place she could think of where Natalia wouldn't just show up. Now she remembered why Natalia was trying to drink herself into oblivion. Yesterday was the day Rafe left for Greece with Gus and Harley. They were going to spend at least the summer there.

They were going to stay at the Coopers' beach house on the island of Mykonos. Buzz had always told her how beautiful it was there. The Aegean Sea was a beautiful sight to behold. The color of the water was amazing with deep blues, greens and purples. Olivia had been trying very hard to stay out of Natalia's business, but it had been all over town when Gus left Natalia and Harley took him back. She had been surprised at how well Natalia had weathered that storm. Olivia had offered to listened whenever Natalia needed to talk, but Natalia never took her up on it.

Olivia needed food in her stomach so she wouldn't lose her morning pills and the aspirin she had taken. She also needed time to figure out what the fuck happened last night. Olivia freaking Spencer was no lesbo! She wasn't a lesbo, a homo, or what ever that new thing she was hearing about pan sexual. Then there was what ever that pretty actress with all the tattoos, from Orange is the New Black called herself, gender fluid, whatever the hell that meant. She wasn't any of those words. She was Olivia freaking Spencer the maneater of Springfield. All the married women feared her around their men. She knew how to work a man to get whatever she wanted. Olivia Spencer was not a dyke.

She was carefully sipping her coffee, trying to talk herself out of the throbbing headache she had, when the smell of Josh's aftershave wafted over her, as Josh sat down next to her at the counter. He still wore Grey Flannel. The smell would always remind her of canned green beans and Josh. Suddenly her head wasn't as bad as it had been. Josh was just what the doctor ordered. She turned on her stool and gave him that come hither look that always got his interest.

"Why Mr. Lewis, what a pleasure it is to see you this morning." Josh smiled. He knew what that seductive tone meant in his favorite ex wife. His dick started to get firm just from the sound of her voice.

"It's always a pleasure to see you Olivia. Can I join you for breakfast?" He looked at what Olivia was eating. He couldn't have asked for a better choice to be on her plate.

"Will you share your muffin with me?" He asked in his deep, rumbling voice. Olivia smiled and raised a seductive eyebrow. She broke off a piece of muffin and held it up to Josh's lips. She dropped her tone so only Josh could hear what she was saying.

"Do you want my muffin baby? Do you want to taste it on your tongue?" Josh stuck out his tongue and pulled the piece of muffin and Olivia's fingers into his mouth. Olivia let out a small moan that only Josh could hear.

"Why don't we take this to my suite? I can show you just how much I want to taste your muffin." Josh whispered in Olivia's ear and pulled her earlobe into his mouth. Olivia made a very suggestive sound as she shook her head yes. Josh put some money down on the counter to pay for Olivia's breakfast. They walked out of Company hand in hand.

An hour later, Olivia was dressed and kissing Josh goodbye. She rode the elevator up to her suite. She had been able to control her emotions while she was with Josh, but now that she was alone in the elevator the tears finally came. That had been the worst time she had ever had with Josh. Usually it was easy and fun with him, but he just didn't feel right or smell right. The only way she got excited at all was thinking about the night before and how she felt when Natalia was touching her.

"What is wrong with you Olivia? Josh is big, hard, good looking man. Have you lost your mind? Why do you need to think about that tiny woman to get your juices flowing? You are not gay, do you hear me, NOT gay." The elevator stopped at her floor and she headed to her suite. All she could think about now was getting in the shower and washing off the smell of Grey Flannel.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Love's Unexpected Journey part 2

NC17

i own nothing and expect even less

A/N: this update talks about Olivia's rape. Not many details are given, but if this is a trigger for you please skip this update.

Natalia was working on another bottle of rum. Her thoughts were on Olivia and how far she would run. Her musings were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone-she had a new text message. Her first inclination was to just let it sit there, but she decided it might be from Rafe. She was glad she checked.

The text read that they had landed safely in Athens and then they had to go to another smaller airport to make their connection to Mykonos. They were now safely at the Cooper home. He would call or text again when he could; he was beat and going to sleep. Natalia texted back her thanks for letting her know they were safe and sent all her love. Call anytime day or night.

Natalia felt like the walls in the room closing in on her. She needed to get out of this hotel suite. The two most important people in her life were gone. Rafe was safe, but so far away. Olivia was close, but panicking somewhere. She needed fresh air or she was sure she was going to suffocate. She pulled on her jeans and a clean t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put on a baseball cap. She grabbed her room key, her wallet and her sunglasses. Natalia headed out to take in some much needed fresh air. The rum wasn't working anymore so maybe some exercise would help.

Natalia finally ended up at the park. She made it around the pond twice before her head started pounding. The still hung over Latina went inside the gazebo to sit and get out of the sun for a few minutes before heading back to her room at Towers. It was nice and cool and it was wonderful not having the sun glaring in her eyes, even with her sunglasses on. She must have dozed off because all of a sudden Josh Lewis was sitting next to her talking. She looked at him; it took a moment or two before she realized he was on his phone. She sat quietly for a few moments. She was just about to stand up when a light breeze blew across Josh and onto her. She got a good whiff of his cologne and then something else that was very familiar. She decided to stay and see if she could get another whiff of it and figure out what it was.

"Reva you know I'll be there for you. What time is your appointment? I went out for a run. I need to get back to the Beacon and get a shower and put a suit on. I'll be there in an hour and a half. Please stop crying, sweetie. I'm very sure Collin is too young to remember seeing a spear sticking out of Jeffery's chest. It's you I'm worried about. You know I'll be there for whatever you need. Let me hang up so I can get done here. I'll be there soon. Bye, sweetie." Josh hung up his phone and stuck it in the pocket of his running shorts.

Natalia felt horrible for Reva. She couldn't imagine coming home and finding Gus dead on the couch. She wanted to ask Josh to let Reva know that she was praying for her and Collin and to call her if there was anything at all that she could do for them. When she got closer to Josh another breeze blew through the gazebo. Immediately, she knew what the smell was. It was Olivia. Well, Olivia was a busy little bee, flitting from flower to flower. Me last night and apparently Josh Lewis this morning.

Natalia had to work very hard not allow her gut reaction, which was to scream and scratch Josh's eyes out, to happen. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't realize that Josh was talking to her until he nudged her with his hand. Olivia's scent was still on his hand and it almost over whelmed her. Fuck! Didn't he at least wash his hands before going for a run?

"Natalia are you ok? Natalia can you hear me?" Natalia looked at Josh. She was now very aware that the nasty man was now talking to her.

"Yes, I can hear you." She snapped at him. He looked very surprised at her tone.

"I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you Natalia?" She looked at him for a long moment. He didn't do anything she hadn't done. It wasn't his fault Olivia was running from her. It was her fault for pushing Olivia too fast. She pushed her jealousy down and softened her tone.

"No, I'm sorry. You didn't do anything to deserve my snapping at you. I'm just having a bad day. What were you saying to me?" Josh looked concerned. He was nothing if not a knight in shining armor for any lady in distress.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Natalia grimaced. It sounded like he already had enough to do helping Reva and then fucking Olivia. She didn't need or want his help. She caught herself, smiled and pushed down her jealousy again.

"No thank you. I'm really ok. Rafe left yesterday for Greece with his father and Harley. I'm just being a sad sack. I'll be fine in a couple of days." Josh nodded his head. He had heard all the gossip about Gus going back to Harley. He knew how it felt to be on both sides of that story.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I've had the empty nest pain. It does get better though." Josh gave her a reassuring smile.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" Natalia tilted her head to listen to whatever he was going to ask.

"I don't know if you've heard, but Reva found her husband, Jeffery, dead in their living room yesterday. He had a spear sticking out of his chest. She had Collin with her. I'm trying to help Reva as much as I can. But I really think Olivia could use a friend right now." Natalia started to make a face. Josh put his odiferous hand back on her shoulder. Natalia kind of side stepped to remove his hand without making it look obvious. She just couldn't concentrate with Olivia's scent there. She tried to soften her face to let Josh know she wanted him to continue. Josh looked Natalia in the eyes for a moment before he started to talk again.

"I don't know if Olivia ever talked about Jeffrey with you, but they had a long and very strange history together. To top it all off, Jeffrey was Ava's father.

Natalia didn't really know Jeffery that well. She had only met him a few times when he had come to see Olivia at the Beacon. She wouldn't wish that kind of death on anyone. Well maybe Josh, if he didn't keep his hands off of Olivia. She checked her almost out of control jealousy again.

"I'll try Josh, but Olivia isn't really happy with me right now. Do you have any idea where she might be? I'm not even sure where to look." Natalia knew this could be a very bad idea, but no matter what, Olivia was her friend first and foremost.

"The last time I saw her, she was heading up to her suite. That was less than an hour ago. It would really take a lot off my mind if I knew Olivia was in good hands until Ava gets here." Natalia moved towards the stairs of the gazebo.

"I'll try my best with her, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if she goes running back to you." Josh thanked her again. Natalia headed over to the Beacon. She stopped and picked up two large bottles of vodka on her way. She didn't know about Olivia, but her headache was back, and she knew if they talked she was going to need some liquid courage.

Olivia was sitting on the couch in her suite. She had a large glass of vodka in her hand. She had just gotten off the phone with Ava. That had gone about as well as she thought it would. She wanted to be there for Ava. Olivia certainly understood how it felt to lose your father, but Jeffery was in a category all his own. At some point in the future, Olivia knew she and Ava would have to have an honest conversation about Jeffery. But now was not that time. She took a big sip of her drink.

She had spoken to Phillip before calling Ava. He offered to keep Emma for the rest of the weekend so she could focus on Ava. It turned out that Ava couldn't be there until early Monday morning. Olivia really wasn't all that upset about that; at least it gave her time to figure out her own feelings about Jeffery. Then there were her feelings for Reva and Josh and Natalia. Ugh. There were too many people in her head. Logically, the first to go would be Reva. Reva had enough people looking out for her. First in line had always been and would always be Josh. He spent his life being Reva's knight in shining armor. She decided she could put him out of her mind for the moment as well.

Natalia was the one she really wanted to put out of her mind, but just couldn't. No matter how hard she tried, questions kept circling in her brain. Why had it been so good with her? How did she make my body do the things it did? Why did her heart yearn to touch her again? What did it all mean? Was she a lesbian now? That was not what she wanted people to think she was. When did she start caring what other people thought? Be honest Olivia, lesbian is a word you don't want to call yourself. What would she do on Monday morning when she had to see Natalia at work?

It was all too much. There were no answers to her questions and just thinking about it made her think of more questions. How long ago did she notice her feelings for Natalia had become more than she was used to feeling for anyone but her girls. Was it possible to go back to just ignoring her feelings for her? No Was the reply that started whispering in the back of her brain. It was just making her head hurt even more.

She was sitting with her head in her hands when there was a knock on her door. She got up to answer it. She was hoping it was the lunch she had ordered from Company. She really didn't want to see anyone right now. She pulled open the door and was stunned to see Natalia standing there. She started to blush. It was the first time since she was a teenager that she remembered blushing.

"From the look on your face, I'm taking it that you weren't expecting me." Natalia smiled and started to move closer to Olivia. Instinctively, Olivia backed away. It gave Natalia room to enter Olivia's suite. Olivia watched her pass by and sit on the couch before she was able to get her brain to work her vocal cords.

"Um . . . no. I was expecting lunch from Company. Um . . . I'm sorry I just." Natalia cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Relax Olivia; that's not why I'm here. I was just out taking a walk in the park. I really needed to get out of that room and get some fresh air. I went into the gazebo to get out of the sun. I must have fallen asleep because all of a sudden, Josh Lewis was sitting at the end of the bench talking to Reva on his cell." Natalia saw the look of fear in Olivia's eyes. She hadn't decided yet if she was going to let Olivia know that she knew Olivia went straight from her bed to his. Natalia decided, at least for now, it was best to stay quiet on that subject.

"Josh filled me in me on what he knew about what happened to Jeffery. I told him I didn't really know Jeffrey, but I did know he was your friend and Ava's father. Josh said you could really use a friend right now. I was hoping I could be that friend. All the other stuff can wait until later; when you're not grieving over the loss of a friend." Natalia was stunned by Olivia's reaction. She wasn't sure what Olivia was going to do; start to cry, scream at her or maybe throw her out, but laughing was the last thing that would have come to mind. Natalia didn't know what to do, so she just kept quiet, waiting to see what Olivia was going to do.

"Jeffery wasn't a friend of mine. I hated Jeffrey. I only made peace with him to appease Ava. If it had been left solely up to me, and the option to kill him was taken off my plate, my next choice would have been to have never, ever seen him again." Olivia seemed to disappear into her head for a moment. The sound of someone knocking on the door startled them both.

"That has to be my lunch now." Olivia opened the door and was very pleased it was the delivery guy from Company. She paid him, took the bag and closed the door. She walked over to the little kitchenette area and set the bag down on the counter. She called out to Natalia from the kitchenette.

"It's Buzz's tuna noodle casserole. I'm sure there's enough for two. Would you like to share it with me?" Olivia knew she needed to talk to someone about her feelings. She knew she needed to figure it out before Ava got there. She also knew that Natalia was nothing if not trustworthy. That was another reason Natalia scared her to death. She really did trust her. Olivia clearly understood she needed to get all her anger issues about Jeffrey under control so she could help Ava grieve.

Natalia came into the kitchenette and started helping Olivia plate up the casserole. She stayed quiet, letting Olivia lead wherever this was going. Josh was right; Olivia most definitely needed a friend right now. Natalia knew Olivia well enough to know that when she was ready, she would let it out.

"Natalia, I need a friend right now that I can trust. I need to talk through my feelings with someone before my grieving child gets here and needs my help to get her through it. Can I trust you to be that friend? To know that what I tell you in this room goes no further than this room?" Natalia nodded her head and took the plates back into the living area. She put them down on the coffee table. Then pulled out one of the bottles of vodka from her bag. Olivia was very pleased it was a bottle of Goose. She went back to the kitchenette and grabbed a clean glass for Natalia and two forks. After, she went back out and sat down on the sofa.

Both took a fork, sat back on the sofa and started eating. Olivia knew once she started talking, the only thing she was going to want was vodka. For Natalia, it was the first food she'd had in her stomach since the day before yesterday. She really did need to eat. Natalia moaned when the first bite of food went into her mouth. It was the same sound Natalia made the first time Olivia sucked one of her very hard nipples into her mouth. The sound and the memory sent a shiver down Olivia's spine. Olivia quickly took a few more bites, poured herself a good three fingers of vodka and stood up. It was easier to concentrate when she wasn't close enough to breathe in Natalia's scent.

Natalia continued to eat. She was well aware of the effect she was having on Olivia. It made her happy to know that the effect was so great; that she had to move away. She took another fork full of casserole to cover the smile that was spreading across her face. She promised herself she wouldn't push it. She wouldn't try to seduce Olivia today. She was just here as a friend. Olivia needed a friend.

Olivia took a big pull off her drink. She put the cool glass against her forehead. She told herself to think about Jeffery. That always turned her libido off fast. Start at the beginning and tell Natalia the whole story. Get it all off your chest. "Jeffery . . . Jeffery was . . ." Natalia gave Olivia her full attention. She could see how much trouble Olivia was having trying to get her thoughts into words.

"Take your time Olivia. I have no place else to be and there is no one I'd rather be with. You can tell me anything and be sure that it's safe with me." She really wanted to take Olivia's hands, but she didn't think it would help right now. Olivia nodded her head. She knew without a doubt that Natalia was telling the truth. She pulled her pants up and decided to just tell the story from the beginning.

"Ok, so just bear with me. Jeffrey was from my past, so you need to know some of that. I was born and raised on the island of San Cristobal. My father died when I was ten; my sister was eleven and our baby brother Sam was just two. Now, the summer I turned sixteen, I heard about a big party at the palace. My family was not anywhere near the social class that would have ever gotten invited to these kinds of parties. For some reason, I got it in my head that I had to go to this party. My life would be ruined if I didn't go." A sad smile came to her face. The truth turned out to be quite the opposite.

"While my mother thought I was asleep in bed, I snuck out of my bedroom window and headed to the palace. I was only sixteen, but I looked much older. I was easily able to flirt my way in. This was the first time I had ever been inside the palace. It was truly a sight to behold. Everything seemed to sparkle. It was more beautiful than any place I had seen before." Natalia could see that Olivia was in the palace reliving that moment. Natalia felt a strange sense of foreboding, but she quietly waited for Olivia to continue.

"I hadn't been there very long when a handsome young man came over to me and asked me to dance. I felt like Cinderella. We danced through several songs. He was very charming and so sweet. When we finally stopped, the young man very gallantly brought me over to a chair so I could sit and wait for him while he went to get us something to drink. It seemed like in no time he was back with the drinks. It was some sort of fruit punch. I downed the whole cup and he went to get me another. It must have been full of alcohol because a short time later, I started to feel funny. He sweetly offered to take me someplace quiet and private to rest. It seemed like a very good idea at the time. It was getting hard for me to hold my eyes open. He took me down a long hallway with doors on both sides. At one point, he had to pick me up and carry me. That is the last thing I remembered till waking up a few hours later." Olivia paused to take a large swallow of her vodka.

"When I woke up, I was all alone on a large bed in a huge bedroom. My dress was torn, my panties were missing and there was blood on the sheets." Natalia didn't even think to hesitate; she shot up off the couch and took Olivia into her arms. That little bit of human kindness caused Olivia to start crying.

Natalia gently guided them to the couch and sat them down. She held Olivia in her arms and let her cry. She knew when Olivia was ready, she would continue. This story was bad enough; she didn't want to push her.

Olivia was amazed at how safe she felt in Natalia's arms. This little sprig of a woman made Olivia freaking Spencer feel safe. She didn't know why and at this moment in time she didn't really care why. Her arms were strong and her skin was soft and she smelled of soap and Natalia. She gathered her emotions so she could continue her tale.

"I immediately knew what had happened-what he did to me. I just couldn't actually remember it happening or even remember what his name was. I was completely humiliated by the whole situation. I quickly started gathering up my stuff. I noticed that my purse was open when I went to grab it. He had stuffed in the equivalent of about five hundred dollars into my purse. Now on top of everything else, he was treating me like a common whore." Natalia just tightened her arms around Olivia and whispered how much she loved her and that she was here for whatever Olivia needed.

"You don't still feel like that do you? You know that he drugged you. Then raped you; to make himself feel like he didn't rape you, he left the money right? You didn't ask for the money did you?" Natalia hadn't planned on saying that; it just came out. Olivia didn't answer her. She just continued on with her story.

"I wanted to throw the bills in his face or tear them up and leave the pieces all over the bed, but we never had enough money at home. I had never seen that much money at one time before. To my mother's shame, I kept it. I ran out of the palace and all the way home. It was just starting to get light out as I climbed back in through my bedroom window. I went into the bathroom and took as hot a shower as I could, trying to get his smell off of me. I got into my pajamas and went to sleep. I didn't tell a living soul what happened. It was my fault; I shouldn't have been there." Natalia had tears running down her cheeks as she shook her head no.

"That's how I felt then. Now I know better. But the story isn't over. The nightmare didn't end that night. Three months later, I had to stop pretending everything was fine. It wasn't even close to fine. It would never be fine again. I had to tell my mother what happened that hellish night because I was sure I was pregnant and I needed her signature to have the pregnancy stopped." Olivia unwrapped herself from Natalia and filled her glass with vodka. She took two very large swallows. This was the hardest part of the entire nightmare to live through again. That horrible young man had no idea what he put in motion.

"To say my mother didn't take it well would be the understatement of the century. She didn't care that he raped me. In her mind, it was all my fault. If I hadn't been where I didn't belong, none of this would have happened. She told me I needed to get down on my knees and pray for forgiveness. When I defiantly looked her in the eyes and told her I was pregnant, I could see the vein on the side of her head start to pulse. When I pushed on and told her I wanted an abortion and I needed her to sign the papers for me, I thought she was going to explode. She reached out and backhanded me across the face. My nose started to bleed and I went down on my knees in pain." Olivia quieted for a few moments. Natalia could see in her eyes that Olivia was back in that living room reliving that night. She rubbed Olivia's arm to encourage her to continue the story and not dwell wherever she was.

"Now my mother dropped to her knees and started to pray. She was beseeching God to save me from my evil, sinful ways. She was going on and on, crying and begging God to remove my sins. Then all of a sudden, she just stopped. She got very quiet. I opened my eyes to find out what she was doing. She was looking straight at me. She had the strangest look on her face. I asked her if she was alright. She turned her head from the right to the left, then back towards me. We made eye contact for a moment, then she closed her eyes and fell forward onto the floor." Natalia couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. This whole story explained so much about why Olivia acted the way she did.

"As hard as I tried, I couldn't get her to wake up. I called the police hysterically crying. They sent help. The paramedics were very nice. They told me she was gone. We were all orphans now. That left all the responsibility of raising our eight year old baby brother on me and my sister. By the time we were able to bury our mother and everything else settled down, it was too late to have the abortion." Olivia was getting very weary from reliving all of this. She would have to dig very deep to get this next part out. She never told anyone this part, but something inside her was telling her that Natalia needed to know and that she would somehow understand. Up until this very moment, the only person that knew how she felt about being pregnant was her sister Marissa and poor Marissa had died many years ago.

"Natalia, I hated every single thing about having that baby growing inside of me. I couldn't wait to get it out. I gave the baby up for adoption without ever seeing her." Olivia dropped her head and didn't want to look at Natalia. She was sure when she heard the next part of the story, Natalia would see the real Olivia Spencer. It might change how Natalia felt about her.

"I spent the next twenty years working very hard to forget any of it ever happened. I never told anyone that I had been raped or that I had been pregnant or that I had given the baby away." Olivia was remembering that horrible moment when she realized just who Ava was. Natalia knew immediately that she would have felt the same way.

"It was a complete and utter shock when I found out Ava Peralta was the baby I had given up. I was not at all happy knowing who she was at first. There was a lot of deep seeded anger that we both needed to work through. I'm ashamed to say that I did some real damage to her, even before I knew who she was. She was my assistant at the Beacon. I thought she had tried to hurt Emma. Ava was babysitting when Emma drank some perfume. Emma ended up in a coma and I almost lost her. After that, I tried to kill Ava on more than one occasion." Olivia was sure Natalia would get up and leave after that piece of information. Olivia looked up expecting to see shock or contamination in Natalia's eyes. She didn't see that at all. What she saw a mother's anger and understanding.

My bad behavior continued even after I found out. I stopped trying to kill her, but I still wanted her to leave town. It took some time before we started to try to build a relationship with one another." Olivia paused to take a sip from her glass.

I was trying to makeup for some of my behavior with Ava, and I made the huge mistake. I allowed Ava to disregard the fact that Jeffery had raped me, so that she could feel better about her conception." Natalia poured more vodka in both their glasses. It was finally sinking in; that young man that had drugged and raped Olivia was Jeffrey O'Neil. Ava wasn't the love child of two randy teenagers; she was the result of rape. Olivia was so much stronger than Natalia could ever hope to be.

"I'm very torn right now. I'm sad for my daughter. Her father and Collin's father is dead. I'm even sad for Reva losing her husband. But deep down inside me, the sixteen year old girl that still lives inside me, is jumping for joy. The big bad wolf is finally dead." Olivia was drained of all energy. She moved towards the couch and almost collapsed on top of Natalia. Natalia took Olivia into her arms and just held on tight. She was trying to give Olivia all the strength she could.

Natalia was caressing Olivia's back. She was trying to soothe her friend's raw nerves. It seemed to be working. Shortly after Natalia was sure Olivia had fallen asleep, she relaxed enough to follow her friend into slumber.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone that's reading this! Here is part 3! I hope you enjoy it!

Natalia woke up to find Olivia still asleep in her arms. She knew she should move so Olivia wouldn't be embarrassed when she woke up and found she had her hand wrapped around Natalia's breast, but it felt so nice laying together just like this, that she just stayed where she was for just a little bit longer. When she felt Olivia starting to stir, she just pretended to be asleep so Olivia wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Olivia was slowly gaining consciousness. She took a deep breath in through her nose. Natalia's scent filled her senses. It made her smile as she pictured the sexy little Latina. She was still smiling as she started to stretch out her back. That's when she realized two things: she wasn't in her bed and she wasn't alone. Olivia immediately opened her eyes. Desire flashed through her veins when she found Natalia still sleeping underneath her.

Olivia's hand had been cupping one of Natalia's breasts while her head rested on the other. Without thinking, Olivia's hand started to squeeze and caress the breast she was cupping. Both nipples pebbled under her touch. Feeling the hard nub in her palm and under her cheek fanned the flames of her desire. Olivia moved her head so she could roughly pull the nipple into her mouth, t-shirt and all.

She had to control her body when she felt Olivia's hand start to caress the breast she was holding. She lost all control when Olivia sucked her other nipple into her mouth. "Mmmmhmm so good baby," passed her lips before she knew she had said anything. Natalia tensed a little. She was afraid if Olivia knew she was awake, she'd stop what she was doing. Olivia did quite the opposite. She moved her hands and pushed Natalia's t-shirt up under Natalia's neck. Her hands and mouth took full advantage of all the soft skin. Both nipples were now available to her without any barriers. Natalia shivered in pleasure. Olivia's mouth and tongue were doing magical things to her body.

"Baby do you know what you're doing to me? It's so good. Do you know it's me, Natalia that you're touching?" Olivia stopped what she was doing. She made eye contact with Natalia. Both sets of eyes were glazed over in desire.

"I know exactly what I'm doing and who I'm doing it to. I want to feel you cum from my touch Natalia Rivera. I want you to cum all over my face. Then I want you to fuck me until I can't take it anymore. Is that ok with you Ms. Rivera?" Natalia pulled Olivia's head down to her mouth. The kiss they shared was like nothing either had felt before.

Natalia didn't even feel Olivia opening her pants. All she felt was Olivia's hand sliding between her folds. She had to pull away from the kiss to suck air deep into her lungs. Natalia knew it wouldn't take much for Olivia to take her over the edge. Natalia groaned as her entire body shivered from the contact.

Olivia smirked. She could feel just how turned on Natalia was. She was pleased with herself. She was just as good in bed with a woman as she was with men. It was now her immediate goal to rock Natalia's world. She pulled her hand away from Natalia's folds, so she could pull Natalia's pants and panties off. She wanted much better access. Natalia helped her get her pants down and off. She gave up all her control to let Olivia do whatever she wanted. Olivia spread Natalia's legs and lifted them up and put them over her shoulders. When Olivia lowered her head towards her center, Natalia felt her juices start to run out of her and down onto her back hole. She couldn't control the moan as she felt Olivia's tongue slide through her lips and find her rock hard nub.

"Please baby, please!" Olivia somehow knew what Natalia wanted as she begged for more. Olivia easily slid two fingers into Natalia's opening and moved her thumb to the back hole. The strong muscle was bathed in Natalia's own juices. Olivia's thumb easily pressed in. She matched the rhythm between her mouth and her hand. It didn't take long before Olivia felt Natalia's inner walls start to contract around her fingers. The wave of pleasure hit Natalia hard. All she could do was hold on as she was taken away. Olivia didn't stop or slow down. When the second orgasm hit, Natalia was sure she was going to pass out. Olivia didn't stop until Natalia fell over the edge a third time.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening exploring each other's bodies. At times it was rough and raw. Then it would be soft and intimate. They would fall asleep exhausted, only to waken a short time later and start again. Natalia whispered and screamed out her love for Olivia. Each time Olivia heard Natalia's vow of love, it filled Olivia with a sense pride. It spurred her on to please Natalia even more. She knew deep in her heart that she felt the same way about Natalia, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

The early morning sun woke Natalia. She smiled as she let her mind wander over the previous day. Before opening her eyes, she turned her head towards Olivia. She wanted Olivia to be the first thing she would see. Her breath caught in her chest when she opened her eyes and realized she was alone in bed. She looked over to the bathroom hoping to see Olivia in there. Her stomach started to churn. She got out of bed and slowly walked into the living area, praying Olivia would be in there. Natalia stood naked in the middle of the living area as it really hit her; she was all alone. Olivia had run again. This time she put her head in her hands and cried her heart out.

For the next couple of weeks, Olivia managed to almost completely avoid Natalia. Her main excuse was Ava. Really it wasn't an excuse. Ava was devastated. This was the third parent she had lost. At times Ava had been inconsolable. Then she would get angry with Olivia for not grieving enough for Jeffrey. It was at those times that Olivia would take Ava to see Reva. They could cry themselves into exhaustion together.

The memorial service was one of the hardest things she ever had to go through. It took all of Olivia's self control to stop herself from applauding as they lowered Jeffrey into the ground. She pulled Ava back when she tried to throw herself onto the casket. "Ava get ahold of yourself!" It sounded cold even to Olivia's ears, but there was only so much Olivia could stand. It didn't matter how much Ava loved that man; it didn't change the fact that he knowingly raped an innocent sixteen year old Olivia.

The only thing Olivia really wanted or needed was Natalia, but Olivia was afraid of being in the same room with her. Olivia couldn't be sure she could control herself. It was tearing her apart. How could she crave another woman? Olivia "freaking" Spencer was the maneater of Springfield. She slept with the father, then turned around and slept with the son. She did not sleep with the mother! She was not a lesbian. No way, no how, no questions! But there were questions-more and more everyday.

When Olivia absolutely could not avoid it and she had to be in the same room with Natalia, she fought all her cravings and was all business with very little eye contact. Whenever Natalia tried to talk to her about what they had been through together, Olivia would shut her off and leave the office for the rest of the day.

Natalia kept telling herself that this was just typical Olivia behavior. When she's afraid of showing her emotions, she just runs. Natalia believed if she truly had no feeling for her. Olivia would have just dismissed the whole situation with a laugh.

Natalia knew Olivia was spending a lot of her evenings with Josh. When he wasn't with Reva, he was with Olivia. Natalia was so jealous that she could just spit nickels. She had to be careful, when he occasionally came into the office to pick up Olivia, that she didn't treat him badly. It wasn't his fault. It was just Olivia trying to prove something to herself. With Rafe gone and Olivia making herself totally unavailable, it left Natalia completely alone. She spent most of her nights at the bar in Towers.

It was Friday night and Natalia was at Towers sitting on what was rapidly becoming HER barstool. There were men sitting on both sides of her, trying to buy her a drink. She supposed they thought if they got her drunk enough she would go home with one of them. She smiled to herself, silly men, she could drink any one of them under the table on a bad night, but if they insisted on buying her drinks, who was she to turn them down.

Olivia and Josh walked into Towers. They had dinner reservations. Olivia was so bored with Josh she could scream. She had really considered canceling tonight but she didn't want to stay home alone. Emma was now spending most weekends with her dad. She knew Josh needed an outlet from all the time he was spending with a grieving Reva. Olivia was relieved that Ava had gone home. She loved her daughter deeply, but she needed a break. Another reason she had wanted to cancel; all they talked about was Reva. Olivia didn't know if it was her or him or something else, but lately sex with Josh continued to be so unsatisfying. Olivia hadn't been completely satisfied since Na . . . well never mind since when, she just wasn't getting it from Josh.

The maître d' led them to their table and took their drink orders. Josh was droning on and on about how sad it was to see Reva so broken up by Jeffery's death. How it had been so helpful when Ava had been there. They could comfort each other. When he started talking about Ava, Olivia stopped listening to him and her thoughts went to their last conversation as Olivia was driving Ava to airport.

"Mom, you've been pretty quiet. How are you doing with my father's death?" Olivia decided that if she was asking for her to talk about her feelings then it was time she shared her true feelings.

"Ava if you're really sure you want to know, we can really talk about this. It's a long drive to Chicago. We have plenty of time, if you're really sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Your feelings are very important to me. I know I haven't been acting like it, but I always want to know how you're doing." Olivia took a deep breath to steady her nerves. It was time to jump head first into the pool.

"I am truly sorry for your loss Ava. I'm so sorry you had to lose your father. I'm even sorry for Reva. But as far as I'm concerned, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I don't have to worry that I might run into him when I'm not prepared." Olivia glanced over at Ava in the passenger seat. She was quiet, but definitely paying complete attention to her. Olivia decided, in for a penny, in for a pound. She was going to tell Ava how she really felt. No sugar coating.

"I want to dance on his grave. I want to drink to his death. I feel like I can take deeper breaths. I can smile again. My real life boogeyman is finally dead. I don't want to hurt you, but that's how I feel." Ava sat in the passenger seat not quite knowing what to say or how she felt about all her mother had just said. Anger and fear started to bubble up in her stomach.

"I thought you had forgiven him. I thought you were friends now. I thought getting to know me helped make it all better. He's not-I mean-he wasn't the same man now as he was back then. He changed. He was a good man now. Why did you lie to me and say that you had forgiven him? How can you love me if you didn't forgive him? Are you lying to me when you tell me that you love me?" Ava started to cry. Olivia usually gave into Ava when she acted like this, but not this time. This was too important. Ava wasn't Emma's age. It was time Olivia stopped treating her like she was. They were stuck in the car together. Neither one could walk away. Olivia needed to say this and Ava needed to hear it.

"Ava stop acting like a child. I didn't lie to you when I told you I loved you. It did take a long time for me to separate you from Jeffery, in my heart and in my mind. I hated him more than anyone on this planet. What he did to me is unforgivable. You remember how I felt when we first met. That was why. After some time, I was able to see you just for you. The mistake I made was hiding how I felt about your father from you. I wanted you to be happy and I thought if I gave you what you seemed to want-to forgive Jeffery, it would make you happy. In some ways, I guess I did let some of the anger go and that was a very good thing. His being killed the way he was just brought all those emotions back to the surface." Olivia paused to take a sip of water from the bottle in the console. It also gave Ava a bit of time to digest everything her mother had said.

Olivia was jolted out of her reflections by a loud noise coming from the bar. It appeared that a rather drunk man was trying to get someone to leave with him. It didn't look like she wanted to go. Olivia's mouth dropped open when she realized the woman was Natalia. She watched for a couple moments longer. Olivia didn't think the bartender was doing enough to protect Natalia. Olivia was out of her chair and heading towards the bar as fast as her Jimmy Choo's would take her.

When Olivia got to Natalia, the drunk was trying to lift her off her chair. Without a second thought, Olivia pulled back her foot and aimed the pointed tip of her stiletto between the drunk's legs. She threw her leg forward as hard as she could. The drunk screamed out in pain and surprise. Olivia watched as he slowly dropped to the floor. Security finally showed up just as Olivia was planting her foot back onto the floor. The two big burly men surrounded the drunk on the floor as Olivia went to see if Natalia was ok. Josh came up to see if he could be of any help.

"Natalia are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Natalia tried to stand up, but between the alcohol, the crazy man trying to physically remove her from her barstool and the shock of having Olivia come to her rescue, she gave up and sat back down. Olivia got even more concerned.

"Natalia are you ok? Let me help you." Olivia helped the intoxicated younger woman get off the barstool.

"Thank you Olivia. I don't know what got into him. We were having a very nice chat about the Cubs and all of a sudden, he was saying he wanted to marry me and carry me over the threshold. I laughed and told him he was crazy-that I already had someone I was in love with. That's when he got all mad and tried to throw me over his shoulder or something." Natalia paused for a moment, picked up her glass from the bar, brought it to her lips and drained it. Then she turned to Olivia and gave her a lop sided grin.

"Would you mind driving me home? I'm not having fun here anymore." Olivia looked at Josh. She was letting him know that she was leaving with Natalia. He just smiled, nodded his head and said he'd talk to her tomorrow.

"Come on Ms. Rivera. Is your car in the parking lot? I don't have my car. I came with Josh." Natalia smiled and nodded her head yes. She was very pleased that she was interfering with Olivia's date with Josh. Natalia wasn't as drunk as Olivia thought she was and Natalia was letting her think whatever she wanted. When Olivia put her arm around Natalia's waist to help stabilize her, Natalia just leaned in and put her arm around Olivia. She giggled in happiness being in Olivia's arms. Olivia laughed at how cute Mary Poppins was when she was drunk.

They rode down in the elevator and out into the parking lot. Natalia happily leaning against Olivia. They found Natalia's car and Natalia handed over her keys to Olivia without argument. Olivia quickly helped Natalia get in the passenger seat and closed the door for her. Olivia walked around the car and got in the driver's side.

"Listen, I'm going to take you back to the Beacon with me. You can stay in Emma's room. It's her weekend with Phillip. Is that ok with you?" Olivia looked to see if her passenger was paying attention. Natalia was just looking back at her with a silly drunk smile on her face. "Once you sober up, you can going anywhere you want." Natalia giggled. She couldn't have planned it any better and she was very happy to be going to the Beacon with Olivia.

Olivia pulled into Natalia's parking spot in the Beacon garage and got out of the car. She went around and helped Natalia out. Natalia was about to tell her what a gentleman she was, but thought better of it. She giggled instead.

As Olivia was helping Natalia out of the car, she began to realize that Mary Poppins had played her. Here they were-alone together and headed for her suite. She was about to say something snarky to Natalia, but thought better of it. Hadn't she just been complaining to herself how bored and unsatisfied she was with Josh. She wasn't sure of much when it came to Natalia, but she was absolutely sure she would be sated when they were done.

Olivia stopped fighting herself. She wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders and directed them both towards the elevator. Olivia wasn't surprised at all when the elevator doors closed and Natalia reached up and captured her mouth in a deeply satisfying kiss. They kissed until the elevator doors started to open to an empty hallway. Olivia took Natalia by the hand and they walked to her suite.

Olivia was enjoying all the things Mary Poppins' tongue was doing to her body. If she weren't so close to bursting, she would have laughed. She had to stop calling Natalia Mary Poppins-a goodie goodie that if she could be persuaded into having sex, would just lay there until you were done. I have never been more wrong in my life. Natalia has more passion in her little pinky than most of the men she had ever been with. Just then, Natalia entered her with three fingers and was sucking deeply on her clit. Olivia couldn't think anymore. Her body was getting ready to explode. Lights flashed behind her eyelids and a string of curses passed through her lips.

Natalia removed her mouth, but kept her fingers moving; trying to prolong Olivia's pleasure for as long as possible. "That's it baby, cum hard for me. I know you love it when I hit this spot with my fingers" Natalia rubbed all three fingers on the ridge that drove Olivia wild. It made Olivia lose her next breath. It started a new wave of pleasure that ripped through her body.

Olivia couldn't believe how good Natalia made her feel. It seemed impossible, but yet it was true. Just lying in her arms like she was right now as Natalia caressed her through the aftershocks of their lovemaking. How can I love her this much? I am not gay-I can't be gay. She decided it was better not to think about that right now. She was much better off if she just let herself feel.

Feeling Natalia's naked body pressed all along her back was causing desire to build even before the aftershocks had stopped. The need, the actual need to be inside Natalia, took over Olivia's body. She needed to see Natalia in the throes of passion. She needed to feel Natalia's silky walls pulse around her fingers. The greatest need of all was to taste her; her mouth, her skin, and her center. Just thinking about tasting Natalia's center caused Olivia's mouth to water. Again, she didn't let herself stop to think about what all this meant. She just let her body feel.

Olivia rolled into Natalia's embrace. Her hands went to her back. She caressed the smooth skin as her hands searched for Natalia's pert and sexy cheeks. Her lips worked their way down her lover's chest until they found their prize-of the hard nubs that had been pressed into her back.

Natalia groaned as the sensations from Olivia's hands and mouth spread throughout her body. Her hips started to roll on their own. Olivia took this opportunity to move one hand to the front and into her folds. She teased Natalia's opening with three fingers. The other had slid down the crevice between her cheeks to the puckered muscle. Natalia rolled her hips even harder. She shuddered and moaned when Olivia pressed into her in both places at the same time. Olivia could feel the muscles pulsing around her fingers. She knew Natalia was getting close. Before Olivia realized that she was even speaking, she told Natalia what was in her heart.

"That's it my love, cum for me. I love when you cum for me. Cum hard for me so that there is a lot for me to clean up with my tongue. I want to taste you so much, my mouth is watering just thinking about it." The sound of Olivia's voice telling her to cum was almost enough to send Natalia crashing over the edge, but Natalia heard Olivia call her 'my love'. That was all she needed. She came long and hard. She also realized that Olivia didn't know she had said it out loud. Natalia immediately decided not to let on that she heard anything. It would just send Olivia running again. It broke Natalia's heart every time Olivia's fears got the better of her. Right now, all she wanted was to stay right where she was. Olivia had just licked her way down her body. Natalia wrapped her legs around Olivia's shoulders and was being taken to the edge again.

It was several hours later. They had taken each other to new heights of sexual satisfaction. As Natalia lie there in the dark she realized she wanted so much more from Olivia. But for now, she was willing to take what she could get. She rolled over and wrapped her body around Olivia's and drifted off to sleep. Her last wish as she lost consciousness was that Olivia would still be there in the morning.

Natalia was amazed when she opened her eyes that Olivia was still in her arms. Natalia immediately became wet and her hips bucked forward into Olivia's behind on their own. She felt Olivia push back into her center while she was still asleep. Natalia's hands started to roam over Olivia's soft, supple body. Olivia instinctively rolled on her back to give Natalia better access. Natalia's hands continued to roam as her lips found Olivia's nipple. She sucked the nipple into her mouth as her fingers slid between Olivia's folds and found her clit.

Olivia opened her eyes when she felt Natalia's mouth and fingers take her. She moaned out in great pleasure and pressed Natalia's head tighter to her breast. Her hips were moving to the rhythm Natalia had started. "Mmmmm, so good baby. I need you inside me. Take me hard and I'll cum so good for you!" Olivia opened her knees up and spread herself wide open for Natalia. Natalia groaned around Olivia's nipple and shifted her body up and over Olivia. She slid down Olivia's thigh as she entered Olivia with three fingers. They started a fast rhythm together. Natalia was using all her strength to take Olivia as hard as she could, while she pumped herself against Olivia's thigh. Olivia came loud and hard. Natalia ground her center against Olivia's thigh three more times and followed Olivia over the edge, collapsing down on top of Olivia.

Olivia was the first to regain her breath. She gathered Natalia into her arms and held her like she was never going to let her go. That was when the tears began. They started slowly. Natalia wasn't even aware that Olivia was crying at first. But when her body started to rack with sobs, Natalia wrapped her arms and legs around Olivia. She held on till it was over. She waited until Olivia was breathing more normally to let her go. She got up and went into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth with cool water and brought it back out to wipe Olivia down. Natalia started with her face and worked down from there. By the time she got to the bottoms of Olivia's feet, she could tell Olivia was feeling better.

"I've always wanted someone to do that for me after a good long cry. I hope it made you feel a little better." Olivia nodded her head yes. Natalia could see tears welling up in her eyes again. She sat down on the bed and pulled Olivia tightly into her arms and started to rock them both. "Can you tell me what's going on? Why are you so upset mi amor?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Love's Unexpected Journey part 4

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

Thank you To everyone that reading this little twist on cannon!

Olivia cuddled up as close as she possibly could in Natalia's arms. Having the strong arms of the Latina wrapped around her was the only thing that was keeping her from bursting into tears again. If there was one thing she hated, it was feeling vulnerable. She hadn't felt this bad since before the transplant. She was so tired of running. She had run as hard and as fast as she could for the last two weeks and where did she end up? Right back in the spot she had started in-Mary Poppins arms.

"This just can't be happening. I am not gay. I am Olivia "Freaking" Spencer, the maneater of Springfield. I steal people's husbands not their wives. I can get almost anything I want with the flick of an eyebrow or by showing just the right amount of cleavage. How is this possible? I was trying to steal Gus away from you, not you away from Gus. I have never, ever been attracted to another woman before. I am not a les...I cant even say the word out loud! I am not gay! It just can't be! I cannot be in love with Mary Poppins!" Olivia dissolved into tears again. Natalia buried her face in Olivia's hair to hide the smile that wanted to take over her face. She just held on and let her cry. She murmured words of loving nonsense until Olivia could get control of herself again.

Olivia tried to get enough control so at least she could talk again. "Have you always been attracted to women? Have you slept with other women before me?" Natalia was kind of shocked at first by what she considered the impertinence of Olivia's question. None of the other people she had slept with had ever asked her how many men she had slept with. Natalia wasn't used to sharing her personal business with anyone. She took a moment to gather her wits and answer her honestly and without sarcasm.

She adjusted her arms so she was still holding Olivia, but they could see each other's eyes. "You are not the first woman I have ever been attracted to, but you are the only woman I have ever slept with. I've worked very hard so that my sex life is not as well known as yours. I am not used to talking about this. No one has ever wanted to know my history. I have definitely slept with a few men in my life. I know the story going around town is that I've only slept with Nicky." Olivia was a little shocked by that and it showed on her face.

"Did you believe that too?" Natalia smirked. "Nicky isn't even the only person I've slept with in Springfield. Remy and I dated when I first came to town. I know, all the people that call me St. Natalia would be crying in their beer if they knew about that, but it's very true." Natalia smiled at her own little joke. She let that information sink in a little before continuing.

"I have never felt my life was driven by sex. I can go for long periods of time without it and not feel deprived. I dated as much as I could as a mother with a small child and two or three jobs at a time. It wasn't a lot, but when I needed to scratch that itch, I was always able to find a willing gentleman to help me." Olivia started to calm down and was really listening.

"I think I understand what you're feeling. You've lived your whole adult life getting what you want by using your sexuality. You see yourself as the maneater of Springfield and you're happy with it. How can you have feelings for me and still be who you always thought you were?" Olivia was nodding her head in agreement. Natalia did understand what she had been trying to say.

"I had to learn the hard way that if I wanted to be happy in this life, I had to decide to be happy with what was right in front of me. My family is in the past. That part of my life was over, no matter what I did. I couldn't change the choices I was given or the decisions I made. I learned from you and how sick you got that the future may never happen. Right here, right now is all we have. I choose to hold onto that. People will always have something to say about you and your life and usually it's wrong. Even you do it, Olivia. Do you still think of me as Saint Natalia or Mary Poppins?" Natalia took Olivia's face in both her hands and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Olivia moaned as she was pulled from kiss. Natalia was just making a point. "If the old bitties in Chicago only knew that everyone here called me Saint Natalia, after they finished laughing, they would be down on their knees praying for my soul yet again. Only this time they would be praying because they thought I was lying to all of you. No one called me a saint there. Their names for me were quite the opposite. The most common, the one I heard every Sunday as Rafe and I found our seats for mass, eh, Mira, ahi esta la pequena puta y su hijo. Look there goes the little whore and her son. So what am I? Am I the puta I've been called since I was sixteen? Or am I the Saint everyone in Springfield thinks I am?" Natalia reached over to the nightstand for the glass of water that was there. She figured now would be the time to tell Olivia how her feelings started; that this was real and had been going on way before the transplant.

"I was attracted to you from the first moment we made eye contact at Emma's birthday party. I can clearly remember how you looked and that you smelled incredible. I don't think you paid too much attention to me. Then all the Alan induced Phillip drama started with the present being delivered from Phillip. Only to find out later it was Alan that sent it, just so to you would panic and Alan could save the day. I knew how you felt-fearing for your child. I didn't have a crazy person after Rafe, but he came close to dying several times before the doctors got his blood sugars under control." Olivia was paying attention to every word Natalia was saying. She wanted to know and understand how this thing between them could be ok with the person Olivia thought she knew.

"I admired you. Even after you started to make a play for Gus. When all the town gossips tried to tell me how horrible you were, I just saw a strong woman that knew what she wanted and went for it. I know that no one can steal your man if the bond is strong. I also knew deep down that Gus would leave, but not for you. His heart has always belonged to Harley. All that jealousy you saw from me wasn't because you wanted Gus. It was because you didn't want me." Natalia looked at Olivia to see her response. Olivia seemed a little surprised.

"I don't know how many times I've gotten down on my knees and thanked God that Gus got the call from you on our wedding day. Who knows what I might have done. Something stupid, I'm sure, like locking you in the bathroom or something. Then you might have missed out on the new heart." Natalia noticed Olivia absentmindedly rubbing the scar that runs down the center of her chest.

"You were a real monster while you were recovering from the transplant; flashing those green eyes at everyone and trying to scare them away. For some reason, you didn't scare me at all. In fact, you reminded me of Rafe when he was first diagnosed with diabetes. My baby was so sick. I came real close to losing him more than a couple of times." Olivia watched as the pain of that time washed over Natalias face. Natalia reached out for the water bottle and took another sip.

"He hated the shots at first. He would throw a major tantrum every time he needed a shot. All of your bluster was just your way of throwing a tantrum." Olivia was going to protest, but she knew it was true.

"I had been completely prepared to die. I truly never believed a new heart would come. That isn't the type of luck I have. When the heart did come, everything went so fast. Gus drove me to the hospital from Rick's cabin and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in incredible pain. A few days later, they were sending me home. I was so scared. I didn't understand how I was supposed to go on; how to live with a stranger's heart beating in my chest." Olivia took the water bottle from Natalia and took a big gulp.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like that. You were the only one I couldn't stop from coming back. Even Ava would go a few days without coming to visit. She'd send text messages letting me know that she and Emma were doing fine and that they loved me." Telling that story made Olivia realize that was when she started to respect Natalia. She started to admire her strength of character. That was also when she started to notice how very pretty and sexy she was.

Natalia saw the light go on in Olivia's eyes. Something must have hit home. "What were you just thinking about? It was like a light went on over your head." Olivia started to blush.

"That was when we started to become friends-while you were treating me like an ill tempered child. I never really had that many female friends. My sister had always been my best friend until her bastard of a husband killed her." Natalia leaned in and rubbed Olivia's thigh. Olivia just shrugged.

"Believe it or not, Reva and I started out as friends. It was a long time ago-when she was married to Prince Richard. I helped her hide her son that she had with the Prince. Prince Edmond was out to kill the infant. If the infant died, Edmond would still be next in line for the throne. My sister couldn't have children of her own. She and I were able hide little Jonathan." Natalia was fascinated by all the information Olivia was sharing with her. Olivia usually said the past was just that and needed to stay there.

"The last female friend I had was Holly Reade." The look on Natalia's face told Olivia she didn't know who Holly was.

"Holly is Blake Marler's mother. She's married to Rick Bauer's father, Ed. They have been traveling the world. They rarely come back to Springfield. She and I had a lot of fun together. I loved her then and still love her to this day, but I was never, ever attracted to her. I never even thought of making love to her. You . . . I think about making love to you all the time." Olivia looked embarrassed at the thought of wanting Natalia in a sexual way. On one hand, Natalia thought it was cute that Olivia was embarrassed by her need; on the other hand, it hurt that Olivia was embarrassed.

"Why isn't this a problem for you? Doesn't the church say this is a big no-no?" Natalia gave Olivia a sad smile. She put her arms around Olivia's shoulders and pulled their still naked bodies together. She did it to make a point, not to cause arousal. But arousing Olivia could never be a bad thing.

"This is something that I will always treasure. I truly believe that it is a gift from God. I believe that God is love. All the love you feel is his gift. The church is most definitely not God. It is an organization that is run almost solely by men. There are many things the church says or does that I don't agree with. Telling me who to love is one of them." She gently kissed Olivia's temple. She was hoping to get Olivia to relax a little.

"After my parents threw me out, the church was the only place that helped me. Other people offered, but more often than not, the price for that help was too high. I wasn't ready to sell my body just yet. The church's price was easy to pay. It was my time. That's how I learned to bake cookies and a lot of Rafe's favorite dishes. The older women that tried not to judge took me under their wings. The community I found in the church made me feel safe. I didn't have much time to make friends between work and taking care of Rafe. The church ladies filled that hole. I go to church now for the same reason. Since Rafe went to Greece with his father, I'm either at church, work or the bar in Towers. I want so much more from life now. I would love to see if that more could be with you." Natalia knew she went too far the minute the words left her mouth. Olivia immediately tensed and pulled away.

"I . . .I . . .you're not . . .I'm sorry, but there can't be anything more. I . . . I need to get in the shower. I'm supposed to meet Josh at Company for breakfast. You can call down and have breakfast brought up for you. I should be gone till late tonight. Just lock the door when you go." Olivia almost ran out of the room. Natalia started to cry when she heard the lock slide into place on the bathroom door.

Two hours later, Natalia was elbow deep in a batch of cookie dough. Baking always helped her calm down and think. She was hoping it would work today. She was also hoping that this batch wouldn't come out too salty from all her tears. By the time she started to feel a little better, she had made six dozen cookies with no one to eat them. She decided it was a good time to visit Sister Ann at the women's shelter. The kids always loved her cookies.

Olivia didn't have breakfast plans with Josh. She just needed out of Natalia's embrace. When she heard Natalia say she wanted more with her, she couldn't get any air in her lungs. What is that crazy beautiful woman thinking? What more could they have? Did she think Emma and I would move in with her? That Emma would have two mommies?

Olivia peeked out from the bathroom to make sure Natalia had left. When she saw the suite was empty, she called in a to go order from Company. She quickly got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, pulled her hair into a ponytail, put on a baseball cap and her sunglasses, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Once she had her bag of breakfast, she headed towards the park. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze. Maybe sitting in the park eating her breakfast would help clear her mind. She found a nice little table in half sun and half shade. She was enjoying her food and the quiet of the park. She was finally starting to calm down. She took a nice long deep breath in and let it out slowly. She did that several times in a row. She smiled for the first time that day.

"Olivia! Olivia Spencer is that you under the baseball cap and sunglasses?" Olivia just closed her eyes. After Natalia, Reva was the last person she wanted to see right now. But she turned in the direction that Reva's voice was coming from and plastered a sad smile on her lips. Reva was walking towards her with what looked like a sleeping Collin in his stroller.

"Hello Reva, how are you doing? I'm sorry I haven't been to see you since Ava left. Has Frank given you any more information on the case? Does he even have a suspect yet?" Reva sat down on the bench next to Olivia and turned the stroller so the sun wasn't shining on Collin.

"Frank has been very sweet and very kind, but that poor man couldnt find his ass with both his hands if they gave him a map. I keep telling him that it had to be Edmond that either killed Jeffrey or he hired someone to do it. He just smiles at me like I'm the idiot, pats me on the hand and tells me not to worry. It's lucky I dont have to rely on him for Collin's and my safety. We'd be dead in a week. Josh hired a security team and they are making sure nothing else happens. They are also trying to hunt down Edmond-that dirty bastard." Olivia really felt sorry for Reva. Having to worry about your child's safety was horrible.

"Frank is really a good guy, but I don't know why they keep him on as a detective? How are you doing otherwise?" Reva took a good look at Olivia. She could tell Olivia had been crying and it looked like she hadn't slept much.

"Well I hope I'm better than you look! Never mind how I am, what's up with you? And don't tell me you miss Jeffrey. I know you only tolerated him for Ava. Maybe one day you'll tell me why." Olivia needed someone to talk to, but Reva Shayne was not on her list of people she felt like she could confide in.

"You know Olivia, it's been a rough few years for me. First finding out about the cancer, then finding out I was pregnant and now losing Jeffrey. It's taught me some good lessons the hard way. Whatever is bothering you, Olivia, talk it out; if not with me, then how about your assistant Natalia? It seems that you two have become close." Olivia looked hard at Reva to see if she was trying to get her angry. All Olivia saw was true concern in Reva's eyes.

"Reva if I tell you what is bothering me and you say a word to anyone, you won't have to worry about Edmond anymore. I'll kill you myself." Reva smiled sweetly and made a cross over her heart.

"Normally, I would talk to Natalia. But right now, she's my problem." Olivia stood up and started to pace in front of Reva.

"Oh my goodness Olivia, did she break your heart? Did she leave you for another woman?" Olivia's head popped up and she stared at Reva to see if she was being snarky.

" I'm sorry, but you are dating her, aren't you? It's been all over town for months. The only one that doesn't think so is Josh." Olivia started to feel faint. She couldn't get enough air into get lungs. Reva quickly jumped up and helped Olivia sit down before she fell. "It's ok, Olivia! Breathe Olivia!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

I want to sincerely thank everyone who has been reading this story!

Natalia parked and got out of her car. She went to the back door of the car and opened it. She picked up the basket that held the twelve dozen cookies she had made. She hoped the shelter was full. This was a lot of cookies. She also hoped Sr. Ann was here. She really needed someone to talk to. Ann was about the same age as Natalia and always seemed to know what questions to ask to get Natalia to understand what was causing her problem and what direction she needed to go.

Natalia walked in through the back door of St Barbara's Home for Battered Women. This door took you straight into the kitchen. Sr. Mary Pat was just starting to gather her supplies to start lunch. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw the little Latina walk into the kitchen.

"Natalia, how wonderful to see you! Are you here to help with lunch?" Natalia sadly shook her head no.

"I'm so sorry Sister. I came to drop off these cookies I baked and to talk to Sr. Ann if she's here." Mary Pat took the basket with the cookies from Natalia. She was amazed at how many were in there.

"You must need someone to talk to if you baked this many cookies at one time. Ann is in her office. Go ahead and knock on her door. She's only catching up on some paperwork Fr. Ray needs for the Bishop." Natalia hugged the older nun and headed towards her friend's office.

Ann was sitting at her desk, deep in thought. Ray could have easily done this paperwork himself. He is such a pompous ass. For the millionth time since she had met Ray, she wondered how he ever got through seminary school. It must be nice having family that knew all the right people. Then she chastised herself for being so unchristian.

The knock on her door startled Ann out of her thoughts. "Yes, come in. The door is open." She looked at the door to see who was coming in. A smile spread across Ann's face when Natalia popped her head around the door as she was opening it.

"Natalia, how nice to see you. Come in, please come in." Natalia walked all the way into the small room Sr. Ann called an office.

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt you if you're busy." Ann got up from her chair. She walked around the desk and pulled Natalia into a friendly hug.

"I just finished and I needed a break. You caught me at the perfect moment. I was just chastising myself for very unchristian like thoughts." Ann gave Natalia a little pout-showing how bad she felt for her unkind thoughts. Natalia smiled.

"What has Fr. Ray done now?" Natalia knew coming here was a good idea. She couldn't stop the small giggle from bubbling up. Ann looked at her with a very innocent look on her face.

"Now what makes you think Fr. Ray had anything to do with it?" Natalia giggled again and sat down in one of the comfortable overstuffed chairs that Ann used when she was doing one on one counseling sessions with the women staying here.

"For as long as I have known you, the only person that has ever caused you to have unkind thoughts is Fr. Ray." Ann blushed a bit and shook her head yes.

"I'm not going to tell what I said, but I will be going to Fr. Timothy for confession tonight." They both smiled and relaxed. "Now to what do I owe this visit?" Ann was pretty sure Natalia was going to talk about how much she was missing her son. He had been gone for several weeks now. She was surprised by the topic that was brought up.

"Ok, I don't know how to say this to you, so I'm just going to say it." Ann nodded her head for Natalia to continue. " Olivia Spencer, my boss, and I have been . . . um let's just say . . . um intimate with each other." Ann held up her hand to stop Natalia for just a moment.

"Let me just close the door, so we can have some privacy. I thought you wanted to talk about Rafe. Your love life doesn't need to be a part of the gossiping that goes on here." Ann stood up and closed the door. She went over to a tiny refrigerator she had next to her desk and pulled out two bottles of water. She handed one to Natalia and kept one for herself. She sat back down in her chair and pulled her legs up under her. "Ok, let me ask this question. Did you want it to happen or did she take advantage of you?"

Natalia started at Emma's birthday party. She poured out the entire story. An hour later, Ann was amazed by the whole story. She had just let Natalia talk without interrupting her. She had a million questions, but she felt Natalia needed to tell the story more than she needed someone to give her answers.

"So why are you telling me all this? Are you looking for absolution for your sins?" Natalia smiled at that and shook her head no. "Do you even want my opinion or my advice?"

"No, not really. I guess I just needed to hear it all out loud. Every word of that story is true. I know most of the details go against everything the church stands for. I slept with Gus while he was still married to Harley. I married him even though I knew I wasn't in love with him. I asked for a divorce when I couldn't live the lie anymore. I allowed my attraction to a woman to become physical. I know that Olivia loves me. I feel it and she's said it when she wasn't guarding her words. I just have to figure out how to stop her from running from me." Ann had to give her opinion on that part.

"Sweetie, you can't stop Olivia from running. Only she can do that. You can let her know that you are there for her, but it has to be her decision or she'll never really be comfortable in her own skin." Natalia didn't want to hear that, but she knew it was true. She hugged Ann and thanked her for being such a good listener. It was time for her to go home and let Olivia find her own way back to her.

Olivia continued sitting at the picnic table in the park long after Reva had left. Reva had given her a lot to think about. All of it was very scary. Reva thought she and Natalia had been dating for a long time. She thought that Olivia was the reason for the break up of Natalia's marriage to Gus. They were just friends then. Did everyone in town think that too? All this was doing was giving her a headache. She cleaned up her mess from lunch, got up and walked it over to the nearest trashcan.

Olivia had all this nervous energy coursing through her body. It felt like her muscles were on fire. She needed to move. She started to walk, but it wasn't helping. She slowly started to increase her speed until she was running as fast as she could. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She needed to feel all her muscles working. She also wanted to quiet down all the voices in her head.

Olivia ran for what seemed like miles. Finally, she had to stop and get some air into her lungs. Olivia looked around and realized she had run all the way to the house Gus had bought for Natalia and Rafe. She started to laugh. She made her way over to the little picnic table that was under a tree in Natalia's yard. She sat down at the table. Olivia continued to laugh until she started to cry.

This was the scene that Natalia came upon as she pulled her car into her driveway-Olivia in her front yard sobbing. She quickly parked the car and walked over to the one person in the world that held her future in her hands.

"Olivia what's the matter? Why are you crying?" Natalia sat down at the table next to Olivia and opened her arms for her very upset love. Olivia turned and almost melted into Natalia. The comfort Olivia felt being wrapped in this woman's arms only made her cry harder. Natalia held on tight, slowly rocking them, kissing Olivia's head and whispering soothing words, trying to get Olivia to calm down. It took a few minutes, but Olivia started to get a hold of herself.

"This all started with me laughing. I'm sorry that every time you see me, I'm a blubbering mess." Natalia smiled. She opened her purse and pulled out a tissue for Olivia to use. Then kissed Olivia on the forehead.

"Can you tell me why you're sitting on my front lawn crying your eyes out, sweetheart?" Olivia tried to clean up her face as best she could. It was time to stop running because every time she ran, she unwittingly ran right back to this woman.

"Can we go inside first? I'd like to freshen up a little. I ran all the way here from the park." That shocked Natalia. She lived a good six miles from the park. She stood up and then helped Olivia stand. Natalia took Olivia's hand and walked her to the front door. Natalia got her keys out of her purse and let them both inside the house. She pointed Olivia towards the bathroom and went into the kitchen to make some tea. She also found a bottle of vodka. It wasn't Grey Goose, but she was sure it would do. Olivia came into the kitchen just as the kettle began to whistle.

Natalia was standing at the stove. Olivia came up behind her and wrapped herself around this woman she just could not stop loving, no matter how hard she tried. Just holding her this way was turning Olivia on. When she felt Natalia shiver, her nipples became rock hard. Olivia's hands found the hem of Natalia's blouse and slipped under. Natalia turned off the burner under the tea kettle and leaned back into Olivia.

Olivia was still amazed by how soft Natalia's skin was-how smooth it felt under her fingertips. Natalia raised her arms and linked her hands behind Olivia's head. Olivia knew that meant Natalia was not only opening her body up for Olivia to have, but also herself. Olivia dropped her head so she could put her mouth on the Latina's beautiful shoulder. She nipped and licked over the pulse point. Natalia shifted her neck to the side to give Olivia better access. Olivia took full advantage of all Natalia was giving her.

Olivia moved her hands under Natalia's blouse. Her left hand moved up to find a full firm breast with a hard nipple just asking to be tugged. Her right hand moved down under the waistband of Natalia's baggy jeans. It excited Olivia even more when she realized Natalia didn't have any panties on. Her fingers were able to slip easily between her wet lips.

Natalia knew she should have stopped Olivia when her hands went under her blouse, but it felt so good, so right for Olivia to take her here in her kitchen. It was the soul of the house. It was what made the house a home. Natalia didn't know the exact time it happened, but Olivia had felt like home to her for a long time. She wanted Olivia to make love to her here. So instead of stopping her, she opened herself up and gave herself over to Olivia and the pleasure she was giving her. Natalia couldn't stop the moan from passing her lips when she felt Olivia's fingers slide in between her lower lips. She ground herself onto Olivia's hand as hard as she could to increase the pressure on her clit. Olivia understood what she wanted and took the hard nub between her thumb and index finger and rubbed.

"Is that what you want, baby? Will that make you cum for me? Will you cum all over my hand? That's it baby, cum for me!" This was the first time Olivia talked dirty with Natalia. It was driving Natalia wild. She needed more. She quickly opened her pants and let them drop to the floor. She grabbed Olivia's hand and moved it down towards her opening.

"Oh yes! I'll cum for you! Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard so I can cum all over you!" Olivia thought she would cum just from hearing the way Natalia was commanding her to fuck her. Olivia pulled her hand away. She pulled Natalia's blouse up over her head and threw it behind them. She did the same with her bra. Then she bent a very naked Natalia over the counter. She used her foot to spread the Latina's legs and slid her hand down between her cheeks. Olivia found the Latina's opening and entered her with three fingers. She pressed her thumb up against Natalia's tight hole. Olivia started to thrust in and slowly pulled out. It made Natalia moan from a place deep inside.

Natalia was sure she was going to cum just from being bent over the counter. Olivia was learning her body so well. She loved how full she felt with Olivia fucking her. The fingers inside and what her thumb was doing only increased her pleasure. The pressure was building. Natalia knew it wouldn't be much longer. She knew it would be huge. She ground her butt back into Olivia. "Oh my god, fuck me! It's so good!" She didn't even realize she said anything until Olivia responded.

Olivia increased the speed and the pressure of her thrusts. She snaked her other hand around to find Natalia's throbbing nub. She started stroking the nub in rhythm with her thrusts. Olivia ran her tongue up the length of Natalia's neck to her ear. "God, I love you! Cum for me baby! Scream out my name!" That sent Natalia flying into the abyss with Olivia's name on her lips.

Olivia continued to slowly stroke Natalia through the orgasm. She wrapped her arm around Natalia's waist so she wouldn't fall-in case her legs gave out. When she felt the walls inside Natalia start to relax, Olivia pulled out her fingers and turned Natalia around so they were facing one another. Olivia pulled Natalia to her and kissed her deeply. Olivia's tongue filled Natalia's mouth. It felt almost like she was searching for something. Natalia moaned into Olivia's mouth as Olivia's fingers found her nub again.

Natalia lifted her leg and wrapped it around Olivia. It opened her up for whatever Olivia wanted to do. This was better than any fantasy she had ever had-Olivia making love to her repeatedly in her kitchen. Natalia was surprised when Olivia lifted her off the floor and carried her to the kitchen table. Olivia set her down onto the table. Natalia didn't know what Olivia had in mind, but whatever it was, she was definitely game.

"Lie down baby, put your feet up on the table." Natalia did as Olivia wanted. She shivered with anticipation as Olivia pulled a chair up close to the table and sat down. Olivia ran her hands down Natalia's legs to her hips. Her mouth started on the inside of her left knee and worked down her thigh to the prize. Olivia was enjoying this. She left several marks on Natalia's inner thigh. It felt good to leave her mark. The scent of Natalia's arousal was drawing her to it. When her lips finally reached her destination, she all but devoured her. Olivia's tongue was everywhere.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Natalia couldn't believe how good Olivia could make her feel. Her tongue was magical. It was taking her higher and higher, but not over the edge. "Inside baby, I need you inside me!" Olivia was pressing three fingers inside Natalia even before she finished asking for it. Her lips sucked the hard throbbing nub into her mouth. The sensation of being sucked and fucked at the same time sent Natalia crashing over the edge in a matter of moments. Olivia slid Natalia off the table and onto her lap. She pulled her close to her and cuddled her while Natalia was recovering.

"I'm so confused. I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone. When it's just you and me, like it is right now, it feels so right. I feel like I was meant to hold you in my arms. My world feels right and so full." Natalia started to kiss Olivia's chest. Her hands started to lift Olivia's t-shirt, looking for soft skin. Olivia stopped her from pulling up her shirt.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to concentrate. I really need to talk this through with you. You make me feel so vulnerable. You seem so confident that we can be together. It doesn't seem to matter how hard I try to get away from you, how hard I run. I end up running straight back to you. This time quite literally. I had gone to the park this morning to try and clear my mind so I could think. Somehow Reva found me."

"How is she? Do the police have any suspects yet?" The feel of Natalia's breath across the skin on Olivia's neck made her shiver. She also felt Natalia smile. She started to caress Natalia's bare bottom. Olivia felt the smile leave Natalia's face.

"Reva and Collin are doing fine. Frank is in charge of the investigation. The killer is going to have to walk into the police station and confess if Frank is ever going to close this case." Natalia sadly shook her head in agreement. With Gus and Harley in Greece, that left Frank in charge. Too bad Frank didn't hand the case over to Mallet or even his daughter Marina.

"But that isn't what I want to talk about right now. I want to talk about what she thought about you and me. She thought we were a couple already-that I was the reason you and Gus broke up. She said that's what most of the town believes; not that Gus had left you for Harley. They think you left him for me!" Natalia had heard that version of the gossip too. It always made her sad because it wasn't true. How she wished it had been true.

"I was totally shocked! She hoped we were happy together. Love was what was important. It didn't matter what the obstacles were. She said we needed to fight for our love. You just never knew when something could go wrong. She was the one that had cancer. They were prepared for her to go, but she got better. Then Jeffrey was taken from her without any warning whatsoever. I didn't know what to do. The whole town thinking we're a couple. I couldn't say anything to Reva. I just looked at her. I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. She just patted me on the shoulder and went on her way." Natalia held onto Olivia, letting her know she was listening.

"I needed to move, to feel all my muscles working. I started out walking, but it wasn't enough. I worked up to running as fast as I could for as long as I could. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was running. When my lungs felt like they were going to burst if I didn't stop, I looked up and was standing in front of your house. I laughed until I started sobbing. That's when you drove up. It's like you are some sort of vortex in space or something. The harder I try to get away, the faster we end up here like this." Natalia was working hard not to smile. She wanted Olivia to know she was taking everything she said very seriously.

"I know you love me and I want you to know . . ." Olivia took a deep cleansing breath and let it out. "I want you to know . . . I love you too. I want to try this with you. Are you willing to put up with me?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Love's Unexpected Journey part 6 conclusion

NC17 rating

I own nothing and expect even less

Natalia wasn't sure she had heard that correctly. Had Olivia really just said she loved her and wanted to try this with her? She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She tried again. The look in Olivia's eyes was telling her she needed to speak fast or Olivia was going to run again.

"Ah, did I just hear you say you love me? Did you really say that or was it just what I wanted to hear you say?" Olivia visibly relaxed. She reached for Natalia's face with both her hands and brought their lips together. It was a gentle kiss to show Natalia her feelings were so much more than physical need. Natalia let Olivia control the kiss, but she did open her mouth, hoping Olivia would fill it with her tongue.

Olivia gave Natalia just what she was looking for. She stroked her tongue into her lover's mouth and rubbed the tip along the top ridge of her mouth. It caused Natalia to moan and shiver. Olivia hadn't been planning to make love to Natalia right now. She thought they would talk about what moving forward would look like. But when she felt Natalia shiver, there was no way Olivia wasn't going to take her all the way.

Olivia moved her hands down and around Natalia's soft naked body. One hand went around and found the cheeks of her bottom. The other slipped between her thighs and past her lips to find Natalia was very wet and ready for her. Natalia's response was to pick up her top leg and put her foot on the table. Then she sucked on Olivia's tongue that was still in her mouth. Olivia pressed three fingers into her lover's center. She adored feeling the wet walls wrap themselves around her fingers and drawing her further in.

Olivia didn't want to rush this. It felt amazing to have Natalia in her lap as she slowly stroked in and out. The way Natalia was sitting was pressing directly on Olivia's mons and down onto her clit. When Natalia started to rock her hips in rhythm with Olivia's strokes, Olivia's center caught fire. It was one of the most erotic sensation of her life. They kept up the slow pace. Neither woman wanting this to end anytime soon. They both were moaning in pleasure; the sounds growing louder as the fire grew brighter. Finally, this force of nature could not be stopped and both crashed over the edge together; each with the other's name on their lips.

They rested their foreheads together as they recovered. When Natalia got her breath back and was pretty sure her legs would hold her, she stood up from Olivia's lap. Without saying a word, she took Olivia's hand and walked her out of the kitchen towards the living room. Natalia needed to talk more than make love, even if it sent Olivia running again. She moved Olivia over to the sofa and asked her to sit. She went back into the kitchen and pulled on her panties and her blouse.

"Olivia can we please talk about this? I want, no I need, to know where I stand." She looked deeply into Olivia's eyes trying to read what was going on in her lover's head. "You know I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone except for Rafe. My dreams would all come true if you felt anything close to the same way." Olivia sadly smiled at her. Natalia's heart started to race. She had gone too far. Olivia was going to run like a scared bunny.

Olivia stayed where she was sitting. Her shoulders hanging almost in defeat. "This must be just as hard on you as it's been on me. One second I'm on fire and can't get close enough to you and the next I'm cold as ice and disappearing." Natalia sat quietly near Olivia. She didn't want to give her any other reasons to run. She noticed that tears were starting to well in those beautiful green eyes. She moved closer to Olivia and took her in her arms. Olivia laid her head down on Natalia's chest. The sound of Natalia's heartbeat seemed to calm her down enough to continue talking. She knew Natalia deserved to know why she was acting so crazy.

"I'll try to explain all the craziness that is going on inside me. I really need you to understand. I'm scared and I'm not really sure of what. I though it was that I didn't want anyone to think I was not straight. But this morning when Reva told me that she and most of the town thought we were already a couple, it didn't really bother me as much as I would have thought. So that got me thinking. Who was I having a problem with if they thought I was with you? And I think the answer has to be me. I don't want to be gay." Natalia stiffened at hearing that. But she noticed that Olivia didn't try to untangle herself from Natalia's arms.

"It doesn't seem to bother you in the slightest. You don't mind being gay?" Natalia adjusted them so they were face to face. She wanted to be looking directly into Olivia's eyes and she wanted Olivia to see her eyes.

"Olivia, I don't know if I'm gay or straight. I don't even know if it matters at this point. I know that I love you and I know that I don't care who knows that or what they think about it. Why do we have to put a name other than love to what we feel. I told you before that people have called me all sorts of names. If I had to choose, I guess I'd rather be called a lesbian than a whore." Natalia could tell Olivia was listening very carefully. She saw her flinch when she said the word lesbian. But she didn't back away. She didn't try to run.

"You are so much stronger than I am. This town really has us mixed up. You are the lion and I am the mouse. You remind me of my grandmother. She was the sweetest person you could ever hope to meet. She loved everyone. She didn't care who you were or who you were not, rich or poor, black or white, educated or not. She treated everyone the same." Natalia could see and feel Olivia relaxing. This was the first time Olivia was talking about her childhood. Natalia was thrilled to learn anything she could about it.

"She was the complete opposite from my mother, who hated everyone. I never really heard my grandmother say anything bad about anyone. When I was about nine or ten years old, she received a photograph in the mail. It was a picture of one of her friend's youngest grandchild. The poor thing had to be the ugliest baby ever. My mother couldn't stop laughing at how bad the poor baby looked. My grandmother scowled at my mother and smiled at the picture and said, she may not be the prettiest baby, but you can see what a sweet soul she has in her smile." Natalia was enthralled by the story even though she didn't know why Olivia was telling it to her.

"The only time I ever heard her say a disparaging word about anyone was about the old man that lived down the road from us. Whenever she saw him, she'd call him a faggot and then make the sign of the cross. I loved my grandmother with all my heart. I still do even though she's been gone for thirty years." Olivia started to cry. Natalia started to understand the war that was raging deep inside the love of her life.

"Mi reina, do you believe that your grandmother is in heaven?" The way Olivia tilted her head, reminded Natalia of the RCA dog. It was hard not to smile; she didn't want Olivia to think she was minimizing her feelings. "You're looking at me like I've grown another head. It's just you and me here. I promise I'll never tell another living soul. Do you believe you grandmother is in heaven?" That got Olivia to smile. It broke some of the intensity of the moment. Olivia leaned her head back against the the couch. Natalia could almost see everything she was thinking right on her face.

"Yes, if I'm being very honest with myself, I hope that sweet old woman is in heaven." Natalia let herself smile at that answer.

"Olivia you know I strongly believe in heaven. I haven't made up my mind about hell. I vacillate on whether I believe there is a hell. But if you believe there is a heaven and that your grandmother is there in the lap of God, then please know that all of her prejudices are gone. She knows that the gift of love can only come from God. She will not only still love you if you stay with me, she will be happy that you found someone that loves you as much as I do." Olivia was surprised by how much sense that made to her.

Olivia stood up. She needed to move around a little. She didn't know how she felt about all of this. She turned and looked at Natalia. She saw the look of fear and concern on her sweet face. She felt bad for all the times it had been her that caused that look. Olivia walked over to Natalia and held out her hand for her to take. Natalia eagerly took her hand. Olivia pulled her up off the couch and into her body for a much needed hug.

"I'm so sorry for being the cause of fear in your heart. I never wanted to hurt you." Natalia thought this was going to be the big good bye. Her chest started to tighten and she was having difficulty taking a breath. Olivia felt the change in Natalia's body and saw the tears starting to fill those beautiful brown eyes. "Calm down baby. Take a deep breath. You look like you're going to pass out." Olivia leaned in and placed a lingering kiss to Natalia's forehead. She waited to speak until Natalia was breathing more easily.

"Now bear with me please. Let me talk this out. I promise it won't end badly." Olivia kissed Natalia on the forehead again and both cheeks. "Please sit back down. Let me tell you what's going on inside." Natalia relaxed enough to start breathing easier. She was able to manage a small smile as she sat back down. She sat on the very edge of the cushion with her back stick straight.

"Until I told you that story about my grandmother, I didn't really understand why I was having such a problem with this. It was a visceral, shapeless fear, deep down inside. When we were alone together I felt wonderful. You know me better than I know myself. It was when I was alone that the fears would grow out of control and I would have to run. I felt ashamed for the feelings I had for you and I felt ashamed for running from those feelings." Natalia was listening intently to every word Olivia was saying. She still wasn't sure if this would be the last time she would be alone like this with the love of her life.

"You asked a simple question. Did I believe she was in heaven. You painted a beautiful picture in my mind of her not only in heaven, but sitting in God's lap." Olivia paused for a moment. It looked like she was picturing her grandmother in heaven.

"Do you really believe that any love is a gift from God? Do you really think her feelings have changed and that she is happy that we love each other?" Natalia was almost shocked by the open expression on Olivia's face. She wasn't teasing her about heaven or God, it looked like she really wanted to know the truth.

Natalia looked Olivia in the eyes. "I absolutely believe that with everything that I am. That God is love, is at the very core of my beliefs. I don't care what the Catholic Church says or any other church for that matter. Churches are run by people. They allow their wants and needs to get intertwined with God's. I believe your grandmother now completely understands that love is God's gift and she is happy that you found true love." Natalia stayed sitting where she was. She could tell Olivia was processing all this new information.

"If I believe that . . . if I believe that she is happy for us, that would take a huge burden off my shoulders. Then the only other fear I have is, if I give myself over to loving you and you break this borrowed heart of mine, I don't think I could survive that." Natalia was brought to tears by Olivia's willingness to share with her, her deepest darkest fears.

"I love you with everything I am. I want to spend my life with you more than I have ever wanted anything. Does that mean we will never argue or hurt each other's feelings? I can't promise you that. What I can promise you, is to be as open and as honest with you as you have just been with me. I know it's a risk to join our lives together. But it's a risk I very much want to take." It was so hard to just sit on the couch. Natalia wanted to take Olivia in her arms and show her how much she loved her, but she knew Olivia needed to work this out in her head by herself without that distraction.

Olivia had so much going on inside. The epiphany about her grandmother's feelings about gay people was huge. That took a big obstacle out of her way. The next obstacle was her own fear of being hurt. In all her other relationships after her marriage to Josh ended, she had never really given her heart again. If she went with Natalia, her very battered heart would be out on that limb. She didn't think she'd survive if Natalia broke her heart.

Olivia turned and took a good long look at this beautiful woman that was asking her to put it all on the line. She was about to look at the problem from a different angle when it finally dawned on her. Take a chance. You already know you love her and that she loves you. You know how bad you feel when you're not around her. How no matter how hard you tried to stay away from her, you always landed right back in her arms. How could she have been so blind? Why was she fighting when there was no battle?

"I'm done fighting. I'm done running. If you're willing to take a chance on us, I am too." Natalia was off the couch and leaping into Olivia's arms before Olivia knew what was happening. They both ended up on the floor. Very little talking happened for the next few hours.

Olivia was laying in Natalia's bed, on her right side watching Natalia sleep. She was on her stomach with her arms up holding onto her pillow. Olivia slowly worked the sheet down until it was just covering her behind. Natalia had such a beautiful back with two big dimples where her cheeks met her lower back. Olivia couldn't help herself. She started to run the back of her fingernails down Natalia's body towards her luscious behind.

"Haven't I worn you out yet? I think I need to up my game if you still need more!" Natalia stretched out the muscles in her back and her legs. She had a huge smile on her face as she rolled over onto her back. She pulled Olivia on top of her. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Natalia wrapped her arms around the love of her life and moved her hands down to grab onto both cheeks. Olivia initiated a long slow kiss that left them both gasping for air.

"Why don't we go and take a shower and then get dressed. I need to pick Emma up from Jane's. You could come with me and the three of us could go to Towers for dinner." The smile on Natalia's face could have lit up the entire town of Springfield. Her dreams had finally all come true.

The End.


End file.
